Can I save her?
by fabinalove
Summary: Fabian wakes up from a horrible nightmare and a fever. His nitmare was about Nina, it was her death.. It will come true if he doesnt stop it first, so he heaads to America. Can he get there before its to late? Can he save her? Find out: Third genre romance :


**Hey! This is a story that just randomly popped into my head, so I had to write it.**

**So heres she first chapter, I hope ya like it. Oh and about my other stories, i have a really bad case of writers block on those.. can you read the and give me suggestions? They are called losing grip and nina's song. You can give me suggestions in reviews or PM me, Thanks so much in advance!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HOA! :/**

**Fabian's POV-**

_Nina was in a car, she was happily texting. Next to her in the driver's seat was her Gran. They were on their way home after a trip to the market. They were at a stop light. As their light turned green, they begun to drive. Then, there was a loud horn and out of Nina's Gran's blind spot, a large eighteen-wheeler ignored their red light and came speeding towards their car._

_Nina, looking up from her phone, noticed the large eighteen-wheeler. _

"_Gran! Look to your left!" Nina screamed._

_Nina's Gran didn't hear her due to the loud, old-fashioned music playing, and her recent, worsening hearing loss. She continued looking straight ahead with a smile on her face. _

"_Gran!" Nina tried again, this time getting her attention._

_Her Gran looked at Nina. "Yes dear?" She asked._

_Nina pointed to the eighteen-wheeler, but it was too late, the eighteen-wheeler hit the car, right on the side her Gran was on. Nina, who didn't have her seat belt on, dove face first through the windshield._

"NOOO!" I jolted awake, sitting up. I was out of breath and covered in sweat. My dream, no scratch that, nightmare, it was horrible. It was the worst nightmare I had ever had in my entire life, it frightened me. I looked over to my side table; the clock read 6:33 AM.

"Dude, what happened, you're all sweaty and I heard screaming." Mick asked, coming from his early morning jog.

"Just a bad dream, that's all." I replied.

Mick just nodded. "Can I raid your pantry? I'm starving!"

'Yeah, go ahead, my mum loaded the pantry when she found out you were going to stay with us this summer."

Mick smiled. "Sweet!" He did a dance as he made his way to the door.

"Is it hot in here to you?" I asked as I raised my hand to my forehead, I felt warm.

Mick looked at me like I was crazy. "No, you have your ceiling fan on max speed, and I'm wearing a jacket and I think it's still cold. In fact, It's rather chilly."

"Oh… Really?" I asked but Mick had already slipped out the door.

"_Fabian. Fabian!"_

I looked around the room. Did I just hear my name?

"Hello?" I whispered.

I faint figure collected in front of me, and took the shape of a small lady. I recognized her as Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" I scooted to the other side of my bed so that I wasn't close to her, I don't know how Nina didn't get scared when she showed up.

"I'm here to inform you about something." Sarah spoke in a content and ghostly voice.

"Okay, go ahead and tell me." I said, bracing myself for whatever it is she was going to tell me.

She disappeared for a second, then showed up right next to me. She looked me in the eyes. "You have a fever don't you?"

I nodded.

"That means that Nina is in danger. Every time your feverish, that means Nina is close to trouble or in trouble." She explained.

I grew pale. What if that dream was true, what if she was just in a horrible accident?

"Did Nina just get in a car accident?"

She shook her head. 'No, but, your dream will come true." My eyes got wide.

"When? How do you know?"

'Soon. It will happen soon, but you can stop it! You can save her! Only if you make it to her in time, go buy a ticket to America NOW!" She shrieked.

I quickly got up, packed a bag, and phoned a taxi. Then I got on the internet and bought a plane ticket.

I heard the taxi's horn. I dashed out of my house and hopped into the car. I didn't even care to tell my parents, I had to save Nina.

"Airport, and step on it!" I yelled to the driver as I paid him in advance.

He gladly took the cash and did as I said. We made it to the airport in about 15 minutes. I quickly got out and ran to the entrance. As I stepped in, I discovered that their wasn't many people in the line that I needed to be in. So about 10 minutes later, my bags were searched, I had walked through the scanner, and I was sitting on a bench waiting for my plane to arrive.

I sat there, and sat there, until finally, my plane arrived and they announced it on the intercom. "Trip to Tennessee, please make your way to the plane." **(A/N: Sorry, I've never actually been to an airport before so I don't know how the procedure goes to get on the plane.)**

I grabbed my bag and boarded the plane, taking a seat by the window.

"Everyone is boarded so we will now begin our flight to America!" The lady on the intercom sounded cheerful and happy, maybe a little bit too much.

As the plane climbed up into the air, I couldn't help but think about Nina and how much danger she was in.

**How was it?**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it so I can see how I'm doing on writing: )**

**HOA Question: what does WWVBD mean? (Hint hint: Amber said it)**

**If you answer the HOA question in your review and its correct, I will put your name in the shout outs in my next chapter! : )**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **

**xx**


End file.
